<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benefits by SourSunbeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707374">Benefits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSunbeam/pseuds/SourSunbeam'>SourSunbeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourSunbeam/pseuds/SourSunbeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining the bounty hunter's crew, Gault and the hunter get acquainted (and more) through a game of "Truth or Drink." It turns out to be the first of a series of hook ups.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Bounty Hunter/Gault Rennow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Truth or Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looking for some Gault and female bounty hunter consensual porn without plot? I've got you covered! Just a note - my hunter's name is not Kyra. To any and every in-game Kyra, I apologize. There are several other porny scenarios with this pairing that I might add in time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After trekking around the Tatooine desert all day, Kyra was happy to be in the cool, dark cockpit of the D5-Mantis Patrol. Something about the gentle beeping of the consoles and windows full of stars felt peaceful. It was almost easy to forget the pressures of the Great Hunt. The ship was on course for the Imperial Fleet to resupply before moving on to the next target. </p><p>The sound of footsteps, heavier than Mako’s, softly thudding up the metal stairway cut through Kyra’s momentary trance.</p><p>“Where’s Mako?” Tyresius -- rather, Gault, asked from the doorway of the cockpit. </p><p>“Mako turned in early,” Kyra replied, still looking out into space. “Something you need?”</p><p>“That’s too bad,” Gault said as he sauntered into the cockpit and took an open seat next to the bounty hunter. “One of the things I made sure to have before landing on that sand trap was this <em> excellent </em>bottle of Corellian whiskey.” He waved the decanter of alcohol, the liquid sloshing lightly side to side. “Thought we could all have a drink and get acquainted.” </p><p>Kyra turned to look at Gault and smiled. “Maybe letting you tag along was the right idea after all.” Gault gingerly put down the bottle and three glasses, the gesture producing a cheerful clink against the dash.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Gault chuckled as he uncorked the whiskey and poured two small portions. “How about we start with a toast -- to new beginnings.” Kyra picked up the glass closest to her and gave it a gentle tap against Gault’s before taking a swig. The liquor burned on the way down in a pleasant way. Gault let out a satisfied sigh after downing his own shot. </p><p>“So. Hunter...what led <em> you </em> to a life of crime?” Gault drawled as he poured himself a second shot, causing Kyra to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Are we really doing this?” Kyra grumbled, placing her glass down for a refill.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, what’s the point of a nice vintage like this if we can’t shoot the breeze?” Gault questioned teasingly. Kyra kept her face neutral, hoping to mask her amusement at the cliche scenario: <em> newly formed band of outlaws, swapping war stories! </em></p><p>“Okay fine,” Gault huffed in response to her silence. “How about we make it interesting, with a little game I like to call ‘Truth or Drink.’” He filled Kyra’s glass with whiskey as he elaborated. “Here’s how it works: we’ll take turns asking questions. Say I ask a question you don’t want to answer? Well, take a drink. But here’s the best part. If you <em> were </em>to answer the question, then I’d take a drink.”</p><p>Kyra snorted. “How is that the best part?” </p><p>“I thought it was obvious. No matter what happens, we both get to drink. Everybody wins.” Gault explained, holding up his second shot. Kyra snorted. Despite her instinct not to trust too quickly - especially someone as crafty as Gault - the game would be more fun than watching the ship progress through space.</p><p>“You do realize it’s a bad idea to get in a competition with a bounty hunter, right? I’ve gotten to each target in the Great Hunt so far without my rival getting close.” Kyra warned, keeping her eyes fixed on Gault’s.</p><p>“Well, Mako isn't here to help you. And like I already told you, there’s no losing ‘Truth or Drink.’” Gault countered, pushing Kyra’s glass slightly toward her. “What do you say, hunter?”</p><p>“Alright," Kyra nodded, picking up her glass. "You’ve convinced me.”</p><p>“Excellent!” Gault exclaimed. “Now, let’s start over. Life of crime...how’d you start? If that accent is anything to go off of, I’d guess you’re from the Republic.” </p><p>“Not too many options in the Republic after you desert from the Republic Military.” Kyra shrugged.</p><p>“See? That wasn’t so bad. Cheers!” Gault responded, downing his shot. “I can tell this’ll be fun. Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Several questions later, Kyra felt warm and loose. From what she could see, Gault was feeling the effects of the whiskey as well. They had somehow drifted closer together. His companionable hand was on her knee, his red skin flushed a shade darker.</p><p>“You know, I’m surprised you’ve been so forthcoming. I’m actually starting to feel a little tipsy.” Gault mused as he refilled both glasses and Kyra grinned.</p><p>“I thought you said there’s no losers in Truth or Drink.”</p><p>“Be that as it may, now that we’ve broken the ice I think I may need to slow things down and have you take the next couple shots.”</p><p>“Giving up?” Kyra questioned, leaning into Gault’s touch to retrieve her glass.</p><p>“On the contrary,” Gault hummed, “I’m going to find the type of question that you won’t answer.”</p><p>Kyra laughed in response. “Haven’t I already told you? I’m really competitive.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Gault replied mischievously, and gave Kyra’s knee a short squeeze. “Just promise not to change your mind about my bounty?”</p><p>Kyra felt herself flush. The air in the cockpit feeling somehow thicker. “Can’t ever really take that off the table,” she said, a little breathless. </p><p>“All right, killer.” Gault snickered. “So we’ve done biographical questions. Fouled up bounties. Gotta find something that’ll really cross a line.” Kyra could feel her heartbeat in her throat. </p><p>Gault sat upright and pulled back, his hand retreating from her knee. He paused, appearing to be turning something over in his mind, his expression a bit inscrutable. Finally, he turned and looked at Kyra, seeming to have decided on something. “Let’s try...sex questions.” Kyra’s heart skipped a beat, her face heating.</p><p>“How bout it hunter?” Gault licked his lips, but stayed in place. Frustratingly just out of reach. “And remember. You don’t have to answer.” He said the last sentence deliberately, seemingly studying her face. </p><p>Kyra swallowed and sat up a little straighter, her head buzzing gently from the whiskey. As Gault looked at her, she felt a thrill on par with receiving a new target. Something not yet known, but exciting. “Do your worst,” she replied, sounding a bit sultry even to her own ear.</p><p>“We’ll start easy,” Gault breathed, “How about...first time? Who, when, and where?”</p><p>Kyra smiled at the fumbling, teenage memory. “Boy next door, back of a speeder, middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, on my backwater homeworld.”</p><p>Gault put on a small smile as he tipped his glass back. “All right hunter, whatcha got for me?”</p><p>“Same topic.” Kyra murmured. She’d found herself wondering what was under the scoundrel’s clothes. She leaned closer to Gault before putting out her ask. “Can’t say I know a lot about Devaronian anatomy.”</p><p>He seemed to light up at her question, as if receiving some confirmation he had been seeking. “I guess you’d call it...humanoid. Nothing really different from say, a boy next door.” She drank wordlessly, feeling lust creeping into her body in anticipation of his turn.</p><p>“How about most recent time…” she nodded, ready to answer before Gault continued. “Ah! Hunter, let me finish. Most recent time <em> alone </em>?”</p><p>Her breath hitched at his question. Coming back onto the ship after a long day in the sun, Kyra had immediately hopped in the fresher. When she got out she felt rejuvenated but tense after the adrenaline-filled day. And honestly a little aroused by facing a worthy challenge. “There’s a reason I have my own bunk,” she demurred, hoping to evade the query.</p><p>Gault looked a bit confused, likely wondering if he had crossed a line. “Not technically an answer,” he said intentionally.</p><p>Kyra groaned, covering her face with her hands. “All right,” she groused. “A couple hours ago.”</p><p>Gault perked up at her response, looking suddenly ravenous. “Really, now? Thrill of the hunt?”</p><p>“It’s not your turn. I'll drink if that's not good enough.” Kyra said hurriedly, biting her lip as she sought to change the uneven playing field. Even at the mention of drinking, they both had left their glasses forgotten. Gault’s hand had returned to her leg, creeping up Kyra’s thigh as she asked her next question. “Is all that confidence of yours about compensating for something?” Gault’s hand reached her waist, and Kyra leaned into his touch.</p><p>“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” Gault wrapped his other arm around her and Kyra allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap. As Kyra moved to straddle Gault, he slowly kissed his way up her neck. Kyra felt his hot breath in her ear and shivered.</p><p>“Last question,” Gault whispered. “You ever fuck an alien?” She could feel him hard underneath her. Gault groaned as she rubbed her core against him.</p><p>“You won’t be my first.” Kyra turned her head away from him to capture his lips with her own. She felt him growl in her mouth, his hands running up and down her body as she continued to grind against him. </p><p>“Let’s go to my bunk,” she whispered in between kisses. “More room.”</p><p>In response, Gault hoisted her up and Kyra let out a small squeak. He grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and Gault carried her to Kyra’s bunk. Once inside he deposited her on the bed before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Good call,” Gault said as the door shut. He looked Kyra up and down hungrily and she could see his length straining against his pants. She saw Gault work to slow his breathing. </p><p>“So, hunter,” he said slowly. “We’ve both been drinking. Before we go further…” he paused, seeming to search for words. “What exactly...what do you want to happen?” </p><p>Kyra felt touched by his consideration. “I guess I could ask you the same thing,” she mused. Just this morning she was planning to collect on his bounty. Now...she looked up at him, standing in the doorway of her bunk.</p><p>“How about this,” Gault said, approaching the bed slowly before crawling on top of it and inching closer to her. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, and was surprised by his presence of mind. “I’m not a bad guy. You want me to stop, I’ll stop. No hurt feelings, we can even pretend this never happened.”</p><p>Kyra nodded, “Of course, yeah. If there’s anything you don’t like-” </p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah. Of course.” Gault agreed. “I uh...I’ve liked everything so far.”</p><p>Kyra smiled, pulling Gault so their faces were only a few inches apart. “So, I guess we don’t need to stop.” </p><p>She closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow, almost tender. Different from the passion in the cockpit. He leaned forward and she fell back naturally to where he was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Gault to pull him closer as his hands skimmed her sides. </p><p>Slowly the intensity began to ramp up.</p><p>Kyra ran her tongue over Gault’s lips and he opened his mouth in response. She felt him groan against her as his hands run over and squeezed her breasts. She felt herself getting wet as he pulled away and kissed her neck again.</p><p>“Can I taste you?” he whispered and she moaned, nodding enthusiastically. She helped Gault to undo and pull down and remove her pants and undergarments. He kissed her again, dragging his hand down her side. She arched her back at his touch as he used his hand to part her legs and slip a finger into between her wet lips. She positioned herself to assist his deft fingers in finding her clit, which he circled slowly, driving her wild. She felt pleasure wash over her in waves, mixed with the warmth from the liquor. She moaned as he left her clit to insert one digit into her gently.</p><p>“Do you like that?” he breathed, and she could feel his cock against her leg as he laid by her side and moaned yes. “Do you want more?” he asked, as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her.</p><p>“Fuck. Yes!” she gasped and he pushed two fingers into her, curling them up against her inner walls.</p><p>He planted a kiss on the side of her head before working his way down and moving between her thighs. His tongue was soon on her clit as his fingers began to work faster inside her. He moved his head to get a better angle and his horns scratched against her legs deliciously. </p><p>“There,” she breathed, arching her back to push her clit against his tongue. He licked at her furiously, adding a third finger to fill her completely. She felt her body pulsing as he reached his free arm up to squeeze her breast. </p><p>“Don’t stop,” she pleaded as his fingers twisted around and toyed with her sensitive nipple. In response his tongue moved somehow faster and she could feel her herself tighten around his fingers. Her orgasm hit her in a rush, his fingers working inside her to further the spasms of her body. He moved to kiss her thighs, his fingers still inside her as she came down from her high.</p><p>“God, <em>fuck</em>...I want you inside me,” she begged as she looked down at the Devaronian between her legs. He smiled up at her, shaking his head slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you cum again.”</p><p> </p><p>She cried out as he resumed licking her, his free hand releasing her breast as he moved his arm between his legs. She felt a surge of lust as she watched his tongue working on her body and his free hand gripping his cock. It wasn’t long until she was cumming again, but suddenly it was as if his fingers and tongue weren’t enough.</p><p>She reached down to gently pull him away and guided his face up to hers. She pulled him into a kiss, the taste of her on his lips as intoxicating as the whiskey they’d shared. </p><p>“You are wearing too many clothes,” she said. Gault pushed himself into an upright position before standing at the edge of the bed and beginning to strip naked. Kyra quickly pulled off her shirt before admiring Gault’s build. Her eyes traced his lean, muscled form before resting on his sizable, beading cock. </p><p>“Well,” Gault quipped, smiling at her expression. “Would you say all that confidence of mine is compensating for anything?” From the bed, Kyra rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or not?” she pouted.</p><p>“No need to tell me twice,” Gault responded, rejoining Kyra on the bed. As he kissed her again, Kyra pushed his shoulders down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Gault’s head pushed into the pillow as she lined up their bodies and moved so that he entered her.</p><p>Kyra sat straight up, taking in the sight of Gault underneath her and running her hands over his chest as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Gault brought his hands to her waist and moved his thighs up to meet her.</p><p>“Fuck, Kyra...you feel incredible,” Gault groaned as she moved faster on top of him. “I’m not gonna last if you keep - oh, <em> fuck </em>.” In response to his statement she rolled her hips, feeling his cock twitch as he moved in and out of her. </p><p>Kyra moved her hand to where their bodies were joined, touching her clit as she continued to ride Gault. His eyes were squeezed shut and she could see him starting to sweat as he neared his climax. The feeling of his cock inside her, the movements of her hand, and seeing him beneath her was enough to push her over the edge again. As her pussy squeezed Gault, she felt him cum inside her.</p><p> </p><p>They were still for a few seconds before Kyra pulled herself off of Gault and collapsed beside him. Kyra listened to the sounds of their heavy breathing begin to subside as she laid her head on Gault’s chest. After a moment of stillness, Kyra rolled on her side to look down at Gault.</p><p>“I guess you were right,” Kyra slurred.</p><p>“About what?” Gault asked, his head tilting slightly in confusion.</p><p>“I guess there’s really no losing in a game of ‘Truth or Drink.’”</p><p>Gault snorted in response. “Best round I’ve <em> ever </em> played.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Toast to Lord Raffid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Raffid sends a flirty gift to the hunter. Gault approves. Then, more porn.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This installment in what may become a pornucopia is inspired by the fact that you gain influence with Gault after flirting with Lord Raffid on Alderaan. Hope you enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Best round I’ve </em>ever <em>played.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Gault and Kyra were quiet for a few minutes after that, the spell of alcohol and sex giving way to the awkward reality of having hooked up with someone you’ve only just met. It was Gault who spoke next.</p><p>“So, that was <em> not </em> what I had planned,” Gault murmured, his eyes not quite meeting Kyra’s.</p><p>“Yeah, I definitely didn’t think...” she trailed off, suddenly more aware of her nakedness.</p><p>“I mean, we don’t have to talk about this now,” he continued, getting up and gathering his clothes.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Uh...that was...fun,” Kyra interjected lamely, adjusting the blankets to better cover her body.</p><p>“Probably best if we call it a one time thing,” Gault said as he worked his legs into his pants. As uncomfortable as the moment was, Kyra found herself admiring Gault’s form as he worked to get dressed.</p><p>“Sure,” Kyra agreed as she wondered if she should be doing more to become decent. Part of her felt like a reasonable reaction to the situation would be to wish she could take it back, crawl under a rock, and never be seen again. Instead, she found this fumbling conversation kind of...amusing. And this wasn't her first one night stand.</p><p>“And uh...being in business together?” Gault added after his shirt slid over his head. She realized then he hadn’t really stopped talking. “You having ‘my skills, savvy, contacts’ -- all that still stands. I mean, if you want. If you’d prefer to drop me at the Fleet, I could find my way. But I’m also someone who can...compartmentalize. I mean, granted that was--”</p><p>“Hey,” Kyra said. Gault, who had been facing the door to her bunk as he rambled, slowly turned around. This time he made eye contact with Kyra, seeming nervous about what he might find. Admittedly, it was probably easier for Kyra to be cool given that Gault hadn’t been chasing <em> her </em> bounty earlier that day. But for whatever reason, Kyra felt a sense of calm in response to Gault’s anxious energy. </p><p>“We’re okay. There was a moment, things happened,” Kyra shrugged. “Nothing has to change. That’s what you’re trying to say, right?”</p><p>Gault let out a breath the Kyra hadn’t realized he was holding. “Okay. Yeah. Uh...thanks for that. And for, well...all the other stuff, too.” </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kyra laughed. “To be honest, I probably wouldn’t become a bounty hunter if I were a more...sensitive.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Gault said, smiling. “I’m...I’m going to go.”</p><p>“Good night, Gault.”</p><p>“Good night. Kyra...”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kyra woke up feeling refreshed. As memories from the night before slowly came back to her, she felt her a heat pooling in her cheeks and between her legs. </p><p>“Keep it together,” she muttered to herself, shaking her head to clear out the fog of sleep and a light hangover. Kyra repeated the keep-it-together mantra as she went about her morning routine, gearing up, and mentally going over the supplies she would need to acquire once they stopped at the Imperial Fleet. After donning her body armor and finishing her mug of caf, Kyra made her way to the cockpit where her crewmates were already active.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re up!” Mako said, looking up from the navicomputer. </p><p>“Morning, hunter,” Gault droned with a small wave. By all appearances, Gault remained concentrated on a datapad he was reading despite Kyra’s entrance. Kyra nodded in acknowledgement and wished her crew a good morning.</p><p>“Now that Kyra’s here, we need to talk.” Mako announced. “I actually had a bone to pick with both of you.” </p><p>Kyra kept a neutral expression, only glancing at Gault in her peripheral vision.</p><p>“What’s that?” Gault asked, looking up from the datapad, maybe a little too innocently.</p><p>“<em> Well </em> ,” Mako said seriously, before adopting a more lighthearted tone. “I can’t believe you guys were drinking without me! If I knew there was top shelf stuff up here, I would have <em> loved </em> to be woken up.” Mako playfully punched Kyra in the shoulder and the bounty hunter chuckled in response.</p><p>“Oh,<em> that. </em>” Gault exhaled. Kyra probably wouldn’t have seen the tension melt off of Gault had she not been looking for some sort of reaction. “You’re right, Mako, big party foul from the new guy. How about you take the rest of the bottle?” Gault suggested.</p><p>“Wow! Even though there’s barely any left in the decanter, Correallian whiskey’s pretty expensive. You didn’t need to be that generous. Especially since I saw you guys had a glass out for me. But I’ll take it!” Mako beamed. “With that problem solved, next item of business: Crysta left a holomessage about our next target. We should get to the Fleet in about half an hour, and from there it’s on to Alderaan!”</p><p> </p><p>Resupply at the Imperial Fleet passed uneventfully and next thing Kyra knew the ship had arrived at Alderaan. Unexpectedly, the Alderaanian dock inspection uncovered a few faulty parts that, left unaddressed, could ultimately short circuit the life support system. As a result, the most sensible arrangement would be for Mako to stay with the ship to make repairs and research the target while Kyra and Gault went planetside. As Kyra was finalizing equipment packs, she heard Gault and Mako bicker about the state of affairs.</p><p>“Won’t it look a bit suspicious for Kyra be running with a Devaronian <em> immediately </em> after auctioning off Tyresius Lokai? Maybe we should roll out Gault Rennow a little slower,” Kyra heard Gault grumbling.</p><p>“The galaxy’s a big place with more than one Devaronian. The bioscan was your idea and worked great, remember? For anyone that asks, Tyresius is dead,” Mako snapped in rebuttal. “It’s not like I like the idea of sitting this one out either. Not after Kyra and I made it this far in the Great Hunt, just the two of us. But I’m not going to let just anyone work on our ship when we still have rivals who might be trying to take us out. So unless you know how to fix the ship, <em> Gault, </em> you’re going with Kyra.”</p><p> </p><p>As they began their mission, Gault and Kyra worked in relative quiet. Once they were settled in the taxi headed to House Girard, Kyra decided to break the silence. </p><p>“I overheard your conversation with Mako,” Kyra stated diplomatically. “Anything we need to discuss?”</p><p>“Nothing personal, hunter. When I begged you for a job I just didn’t expect my start date to be right away,” Gault replied with a shrug, and Kyra felt a small smile spread through her normally guarded face. “No hard feelings?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Pursuing the bounty consumed Kyra’s focus for the hours that followed. For his part, Gault seemed to be in good spirits as they followed the leads on Duke Corwin. Particularly after a little light pilfering from the Alde Royal museum. Kyra was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed after facing off against House Rist. Being in good graces with Alderaanian nobility meant having actual quarters to stay the night in, a welcome change from Tatooine. Just sleeping indoors beat the hell out of making camp in the frigid desert night. At mid-evening, Kyra and Gault returned to House Girard and a servant walked them to a suite that had been prepared for them. The suite consisted of two separate bedrooms with private baths connected by a sitting room. The sitting room had a cozy seating arrangement with two puffy armchairs, a small wooden table, and a large couch. The assortment of pillows, art, and other decor throughout the suite contributed to its unique combination of sophistication and hominess.</p><p>“Nice digs,” Gault whistled approvingly, walking from the sitting room to one of the bedrooms. “Not the best place I’ve ever stayed in, of course, but this is way better than getting shot at. Or slumming it on the ship.”</p><p>“You’ll get no argument from me,” Kyra said loudly enough for Gault to hear in the next room. In the sitting room Kyra had begun to dismantle her body armor, placing the discarded pieces on one of the armchairs. Not long after they had settled in, there was a knock at the door to the suite. The servant had returned with a lavish meal, laying out plates, cutlery, and several large dishes of food on the sitting room table before taking his leave.</p><p>“Would you look at that, there’s even a little note,” Gault said, picking up a newly uncorked bottle of Alderaanian wine and plucking a small envelope off the side. Having shed her literal battle armor a few moments before, Kyra felt a bit exposed as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Gault, but hoped it didn’t show. </p><p>“A note seems unusual. What’s it say?”</p><p>“‘<em> A fine wine for an </em> <b> <em>intoxicating </em> </b> <em> woman,’ </em> emphasis not mine. And would you look at that? It’s signed simply <em> ‘Raffid </em>,’” Gault sang, grinning deviously. “Should I start calling you Baroness now, or wait until after the wedding?”</p><p>“Keep it under wraps until I get to ask Mako to be my maid of honor,” Kyra quipped, picking up a plate from the table and spooning portions on to it from the assorted dishes.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Gault responded, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. “Am I drinking alone, or should I pour you a glass?”</p><p>“Didn’t the note say the wine was for me? If anything you should be pouring my glass and asking if you can have some,” Kyra countered, taking a bite of a cubed, spicy meat.</p><p>“Sure, whatever, your highness,” Gault said sarcastically, filling two wine glasses about halfway through. “Cheers.”</p><p> </p><p>Just after one glass of wine became two, the servant returned to collect the dishes. It wasn’t long after that Kyra and Gault were in their cups.</p><p>“I gotta say, this is the <em> only </em> way to travel,” Gault sighed, refilling Kyra’s glass. “Hopefully you land more gigs like this after you win the Great Hunt. High dollar contracts.”</p><p>“Have to win the Great Hunt first,” Kyra scoffed, scooting closer to Gault to retrieve her glass.</p><p>“You’ll win. I was on the run for thirty years before you caught up to me. Plus it’s not just your skills to the test, here. You have your brilliant, capable, <em> attractive </em>crew. And that’s before we even factor in Mako’s talents.” Kyra snorted at Gault’s joke. The two were now much closer to each other than they were when the evening began. “And of course, failing the Great Hunt, you return to your Barony with darling Raffid, he has an unfortunate accident, and you’re set for life.”</p><p>“I’ll drink to that. To Lord Raffid,” Kyra laughed, and she and Gault toasted. As she finished swigging her wine she felt a thrill at how similar the circumstances were to the previous night. Just the two of them, a couple of drinks, drifting closer together. She was almost hoping…</p><p>“Say, Kyra,” Hearing her name almost made her shiver. “Can I say something without you pulling your blaster on me?”</p><p>“Why do I get the feeling that even pulling my blaster wouldn’t stop you from saying something?” She placed her glass on the table, and crossed her arms in front of her in mock annoyance.</p><p>“Guess I’ll just have to risk it. The thing is...I kind of regret we agreed yesterday could be a one-time thing,” Gault said, his voice suddenly thick. “There’s just something <em>so</em> arousing about the idea of getting drunk on a rich guy’s wine and then -- in his own estate mind you -- cavorting with the woman he sent it to.” Kyra felt her blood run hot.</p><p>“Well, who says we can’t make that happen?”</p><p> </p><p>The next few moments passed at lightning speed. In the blink of an eye, Kyra and Gault were fully naked, kissing and groping for any bit of exposed flesh that they could taste or touch. Kyra moaned as Gault pulled her into a deep kiss, pushing his through her closed lips. She relished the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth, and the lingering taste of Alderaanian wine. She finally broke the kiss to come up for air and took a moment to survey her surroundings. </p><p>The many pillows and cushions gave her an idea.</p><p>“You know what this is perfect for?” Kyra purred, and Gault shook his head. Kyra proceeded to push Gault into laying on the couch, grinning wickedly. She swung her legs over his body to where she was sitting on his face before leaning over his body to work his cock with her hands and mouth.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>, that’s hot,” Gault hissed before burrowing his tongue in her pussy. The feel of his tongue working on her clit as such sucked and drooled on Gault’s hard cock was incredible. Kyra moaned deep in her throat as Gault positioned his hand to insert and work a finger inside her. She felt his cock twitch in response to the sound, and continued to hum and groan as she drew him into her mouth. It wasn’t long before she came hard, though she was eager to keep going.</p><p>“Kyra,” Gault begged, “Please...<em> please... </em>let me fuck you Kyra.” He gently pushed on her legs. Kyra sat up, Gault’s cock slipping from her mouth with a wet pop. She turned her body so she was facing him, her legs on either side of his chest.</p><p>“How do you want me?” Kyra breathed, dizzy and pleased by the predatory expression on Gault’s face.</p><p>“What would you say to me bending you over that side of the couch and fucking you from behind?” Gault growled. When Kyra nodded and stood up, Gault pulled her roughly into the position. He ran his hands down her shoulders and her back before cupping her ass, hard.</p><p>“Kyra, do you even know how badly I wanted to turn you around and fuck you after staring at your tight ass all day?” Gault inquired. Kyra shook her head no, arching her back into him. “Do you like that, hunter?”</p><p>“<em> Yes, </em> ” Kyra said breathlessly, feeling as if she was soaking wet in anticipation of Gault’s cock. “ Please …<em>please</em> fuck me!”</p><p>At her pleading whispers, Gault took his cock in hand, pushing between her folds to tease the entrance of her pussy. As he pushed into her, Kyra groaned at the feeling of fullness. He moved in and out of her slowly at first, in a way that was agonizing before grabbing hold of her waist and thrusting more roughly into her. Each snap of his hips pushed her body into the couch and she loved the light friction of the fabric scraping her bare skin. As Kyra worked to meet his thrusts, Gault hammered into her, seeking to bury himself as deeply inside her as possible. It wasn’t long after he began pounding hard and fast into her that she heard him cry out and felt his cock pumping cum into her body.</p><p>For a moment he leaned of top of her and the couch before pulling out and standing up. He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders, helping Kyra up and slowly spinning her around to face him. He brought a hand up to her chin and tilted her head to pull her in for a light kiss.</p><p>“Every bit as pleasing as I imagined,” Gault sighed. “See now the benefits of installing seats with upholstery? You really should get in touch with those contacts I gave you for the ship…”</p><p>Kyra smiled, her body buzzing with afterglow. “Maybe I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Afterparty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team wins The Great Hunt. Gault has an idea about how to celebrate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've recently updated my bio to indicate that so far I write sexposition and sex positions. This chapter is maybe a little too heavy on the former, but there's still both!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Maybe I will,” </em>
</p><p>“That’s the spirit. Welp, I know we have a big day tomorrow. Get some rest, and I’ll see you in the morning,” Gault pronounced airily, scooping up his clothes from around the sitting room before retreating into one of the bedrooms of the suite. Kyra chuckled at the relative ease of moving on compared to the awkwardness at the end of their first tryst. It <em> was </em> getting late, and the earlier a start they could get the next morning, the better their chances of beating their rival to the target.</p><p>The lead about House Organa proved solid, and the pieces fell in place to collect the Durasteel Duke. Lord Raffid was less than satisfied by Kyra’s choice of successor for House Girard. Gault’s pleased reaction to the baron’s comeuppance was thankfully subtle. The completed bounty marked a transition to the final phase of the Great Hunt. Enraged at how things went down with Tarro Blood’s associates on Nar Shadda, Kyra felt especially motivated to ensure the dishonorable Mandalorian wouldn’t take home the title. Thanks to planning, determination, and the help of her crew, Kyra watched the <em> Aurora </em> disappear into a black hole from the safety of her ship. As the enemy vessel vanished into the darkness, the Great Hunt was over. </p><p>The victory felt surreal. Only at the close of the ceremony led by the Huntmaster did it begin to sink in. Kyra had focused so intently on getting through the Great Hunt, she hadn’t put together that coming out on top wasn’t actually an ending as much as it was a beginning. Demand and rates for elite hunters were much higher. Her life was going to change. However, it was comforting to put thoughts of the future aside and live in the moment through a victory party in the Kaas City cantina.</p><p>She’d traded in her heavy armor for a simple, knee-length gown with an open back, the blaster strapped to her thigh concealed by the flared skirt of her dress. Over the course of the celebration, Kyra was understandably in high demand. Hunters of all skill levels stopped her to express their congratulations or get the details of her bounties, with many also insisting she take a drink with them. Deeply buzzed, Kyra beamed across the room at her equally popular number two. A small huddle had gathered around Mako as she detailed the strategies and technical support that was critical to their successful campaign. Kyra felt a swell of pride and gratitude. </p><p>The sight of Mako led Kyra to wonder what her other crew member had gotten into. It took a couple of scans around the bar before she noticed the normally extroverted Gault was standing by himself in a dark corner of the cantina. Probably a smart move given that his initial role in the Great Hunt had been “target.” Kyra found herself second-guessing whether it was wise for him to be in attendance at all. She watched as Gault set his empty glass on a table beside him. Scooping up some juma from the barkeep, Kyra made her way over to him.</p><p>“You having fun?” Kyra purred a bit drunkenly, sliding the drink into Gault’s hand and leaning next to him against the wall.</p><p>“Hey, congratulations again. I’m just staying out of trouble. It’s not so bad,” Gault remarked, and gleefully accepted the refill. “Normally for me shindigs like these would be about seeking out new seedy characters to receive my metaphorical business cards. But that might not be the best move with this bunch,” Gault sighed and gestured at the packed cantina before taking a big swig from the glass. Kyra smiled. Even in a packed space with so many who were seeking her out, there was something about Gault that just made him feel like better company.</p><p>“Honestly, huter,” Gault lowered his voice to be only just barely audible over the noise of the bar, a shift in tone that was starting to become familiar. Kyra leaned in to hear what he would say next. Gault placed an arm on her shoulder and she allowed him to pull her forward so his lips were at her ear. “I’ve actually been able to pass the time pretty pleasantly by imagining you’d let me fuck you later.” </p><p>“That so?” Kyra murmured, biting her lip. Gault eyed her hungrily, his hand having moved down from her shoulder and to stroke her exposed back before settling at her side. That small bit of skin-to-skin contact punctuating his statement sent a charge through her. Kyra was delighted at the proposition. Given the whirlwind closing of the Great Hunt, it made sense that they hadn’t had further alone time. Even so, after touching herself <em> several </em> times while thinking of their encounters, part of her worried those memories would be the end of whatever was happening between them.</p><p>“I know after your big win you could have your choice of practically anybody here--” A little silly from the booze, Kyra held up a finger to Gault’s lips to silence him.</p><p>“Get a room above the cantina, if there’s still any open, and let me know which one. Otherwise meet me back at the ship when all of this is over.” Kyra looked around before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, prompting a grin from her companion. “Gotta finish shaking hands and kissing babies, but hopefully this thing will wind down before it gets too late.”</p><p>“You got it, champ.” Gault downed the last of the juma then went to work. Kyra watched him disappear into the crowd before getting back into the festivities. There was something kind of thrilling about wandering through the throng of people knowing that she had a good lay waiting for her. It wasn’t long before she was chatting with a group of Mandalorians and Gault quietly snuck up behind her, slipping a keycard into her hand. Having received the signal that the room was confirmed, Kyra abruptly wrapped up with the Mandos. She looked around a bit before finally spotting Mako. Kyra sauntered up to Mako and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“The woman of the hour!” Mako cheered, turning to pull Kyra into a hug. “You heading back to the ship soon?” </p><p>“Think I’m going to crash here tonight. Enjoy the barely higher thread count. Order room service. Considering from here on out we’ll have credits to burn.” Kyra hoped she sounded casual.</p><p>“You’ve earned it! And honestly, I’m going to be too hungover tomorrow to get any work done,” Mako quipped. “Any idea where Gault ended up? I lost track of him once the party got going.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine. Probably just flying under the radar, considering,” Kyra glanced around, “…You know.” Mako’s eyes widened slightly in understanding, and she nodded.</p><p>“Got it. I was going to head out soon anyway, so I think I’ll go now. I’ll send you a message to let you know when I've made it. If Gault isn’t back at the ship and I can’t get in touch with him, I’ll give you a ring.” Mako laid out of the plan with big “mom of the friend group” energy. Kyra was touched by Mako’s concern and felt a bit guilty about deceiving her.</p><p>“You good to get back to the ship by yourself, Mako?”</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t had that much to drink. Enjoy your room service, champion!”</p><p>Kyra made sure she saw Mako leave before taking the stairs to the cantina’s upper level. Arriving at the door of the booked room, she took a moment to smooth her hair, then tapped the key card against the lock and pushed the door open. Gault hopped up from the edge of the bed where he’d been sitting. As Kyra closed the door behind her, he pushed her against it. </p><p>As Gault slid his tongue into her mouth, his right arm ran along the side of her body and his left hand traveled under her skirt. Kyra moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of his weight against her front and the door gently scraping on her back. Gault used the hand underneath her dress to pull her legs apart and move his leg between them. Kyra began grinding into his leg, the pressure both pleasing and not enough. His right hand squeezed her breast and she hummed into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled back and she allowed herself to be turned around. Her front now against the door, she felt chills as he ran his hands and mouth over her shoulders, neck, and spine.</p><p>“Wait,” Kyra said suddenly. Gault took two steps backward. Kyra turned to face him and reached under her dress to loosen the strap holding her blaster pistol in place. Confirming the safety was on, she walked over to a bedside table and gently placed the weapon down before sitting on the side of the bed. Gault had begun to strip and was shirtless by the time she had finished disarming. “By the way, where are you right now?” Kyra asked.</p><p>“Uh...is that a trick question?” Gault stopped moving and, bent over with a freshly removed shoe in hand, looked up at her.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kyra replied. “Where should I tell Mako you are right now? She’s going back to the ship.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” He resumed the process of removing his clothes. “Tell her I got a room here.”</p><p>“Can’t tell her that,” Kyra slid her arms out of the sleeves of her dress to match Gault’s increasing level of nudity. “Told her I’m staying here.”</p><p>“Okay, tell her I went to some kind of afterparty,” Gault grumbled impatiently, mostly to his uncooperative belt. Kyra laid the front portion of her dress on her lap, using her two freed up arms to type a message to Mako.</p><p><em> Got a message from Gault. He left with some dudes at the party, they ended up at a luxury suite in a Kaas City hotel that was much more his speed. Says not to wait up for him. </em> After hitting send on the message, Kyra shimmied her dress down her hips, tucking her thumbs into the sides of her underwear to shed all her clothes at once. She was pulling the tie out of her hair when she heard the slight ring that signaled Mako’s response.</p><p><em> Rude! He should have invited us! Got a taxi so I should be at the hangar soon. Will message again once I’m aboard. Have fun! </em> Alibi in place, Kyra looked up to see Gault now naked and standing in front of her at the side of the bed. She tossed her device aside as Gault pushed her to lay down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. </p><p>She raked her nails down his back while pulling him closer to her with her arms. Gault growled in response as he kissed and bit down her neck and chest. When he reached her breasts, he licked her hard nipple leading Kyra to arch her body into him. He bit down gently on her breast while taking the other into his hand. He had started to get hard, and underneath him Kyra tried to line up their bodies to be able to rub against his length.</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>, I’ve been looking forward to this,” Kyra gasped as their bodies aligned, his cock slipping between her folds as she moved her hips against him. </p><p>“You’re so wet already,” Gault hissed in response to her teasing hips. They kept grinding desperately for a few moments before Gault spoke again. “Let’s get into a better position.” Gault stood and circled over to the end of the bed, climbing up onto the bed from the bottom as Kyra turned herself to be lengthwise on it. She sat up to kiss him and Gault pulled her legs forward so they were on either side of his body.</p><p>“I just want you inside me,” she said, needily laying back onto the pillows. Gault nodded, leaning over her. Kyra grabbed his cock and guided it into her, eager to rock her hips against him.</p><p>“Wait, let me…” Gault breathed. While still inside her, he lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders.</p><p>Kyra cried out as he began to pound into her, the position improving where and how each thrust hit her body. She moved her hand between them, working to get her fingers wet before playing with her clit. Gault began pounding into her harder her touching herself. She felt a pressure building in her alongside the waves of pleasure from being fucked.</p><p>“<em>Shit,” </em>Gault swore. “Don’t know if I’ll last…” </p><p>“Don’t stop,” Kyra begged. She felt his body tensing, the signs of his impending orgasm exciting her further. Without warning,  he groaned and his cock started to pulse inside her. Gailt kept grinding into her as he came, the continued movement along with the feeling of him cumming pushing her over the edge.</p><p>He pulled out and laid down next to her on the bed. They were quiet for some time, panting, sweaty, and sated. Finally, Gault turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow.</p><p>“Perhaps we should negotiate the terms of this arrangement.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>